The Stolen Lyre
by Mikael.Winston
Summary: The Lyre that had settled a feud many years ago has been stolen. Follow Mikael a Half-Blood as he goes on his journey to find it, But what monsters will he encounter on his way? You'll find out. Read and Review please! Thanks!
1. Prolouge

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Percy jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. Only the characters I have.)**

_**Prolouge**_

The wind blew through the cracked window. The room was dark and the air was thick. The room holding the three men was cracked with water dripping through the top. The three men sat at a table with the only light source, a fire, in the middle of them seeming to float in the air.

One of the men I recognized from a dream or a nightmare. He had a very pale face and permanent scars all over his face and bad stiches on them like he'd been put back together. The second man had all gray hair with eyes that made me drowsy. The last man had his hair tied back into a ponytail. His clothes looked like something a magician would wear.

"Why did you call this meeting Old Fool?" Asked the Man with the Grey hair.

"Be patient, Morpheus, I'm sure the "Old Fool" has a reason for calling this meeting." The magician said.

The man with the scars took a long breath a started talking.

"I've called you two down here because I've felt an disturbance. I've been growing stronger each day but I feel something might be standing in my way. There's another one, but this one is strong"

"There's another what?" Asked Morpheus.

"A Half-Blood!" The man screamed.

The men looked around with worried faces. After a long pause the Magician looked up at the old man.

"How strong?"

"Strong enough to kill me, Promotheseus." The old man said grimly.

The fire floating over the table went out leaving hot coals floating in the air. The man named Promotheseus waved his hand and the flames appeared again.

"What do you say we do, Kronos?" asked Promotheseus.

"Well I have a plan which involves each one of you." Kronos said before he was cut off.

"Be careful, Kronos, I'm afraid we have a spy." Morpheus said before looking right at me.

The scene shifted to what looked like a stage. There were two men. One who looked like an average rock star. Cool jacket and sunglasses. While the other person looked like a mail carrier, he had worn out shoes like he'd been using them for a long time.

"Why would you give it to me then take it back years later?" The rock star yelled.

"Why would I take it?" The mailcarrier yelled back

"Hmmm" The rockstar began. "The god of thieves saying that he didn't steal something. Are you now the god of lying?"

"Well being a thief and lying fit together." He said with a smirk.

"That's not the point!" The rockstar yelled

"Sheesh brother calm down. Do you want me to fetch you your Lyre so you can win a mortals heart?" He said with an innocent face.

"That does it!" he yelled "Now I know you stole it!"

The rockstar then dove on the mail carrier punching him many times until the mail carrier flew out from under him.

"Now your done for!" yelled the mail carrier as he pulled out a staff. To be more specific it was one of those things that you see at hospitals. A caboodis, catoodis? I don't know. Except on his staff he had two live snakes curling around it.

"_Finaly a fight" _one of the snakes yelled_. _

"_Oh no not again" _the other snake replied "_do you remember the last time you got in a fight?" _

"_No..._"the other one said obviously remembering what happened.

"_The one you tried to fight tied your tail in a knot._"The snake said.

The two snakes started argueing and curling around the staff furiously trying to get to the other one. That didn't stop the mailcarrier from charging at the rockstar with his staff.

"_AHHH!_" the snakes yelled in unison.

The staff made contact with the rockstar's gelled hair. I bet all that gel probably acted like a shield to it though. The mailcarrier flew back using his shoes. The rockstar then pulled out a a bow with a loaded arrow and launched it at the mail carrier's head. The arrow flew right past the mail carrier's heck leaving a little scar oozing a goldish liquid.

"Fine!" the mail carrier yelled " You just crossed the line brother!"

And with that he poofed out off the room leaving the rockstar alone.


	2. I get less manlier each minute

(A.N disclaimer I do not own the book Rick Riordan does.)

_**The Stolen Lyre**_

My life has never been normal. In fact all I've ever wanted is for a normal life, but it's the one thing you can't have when you're a half-blood. Now if you don't know what a half-blood is, that's okay. I didn't either until recently, but if I told you I can almost guarantee that you wouldn't understand, or believe me, come to think of it. But I swear all these events that I'm about to tell you are as real as you or me. So without further, ado here's my unbelievable story.

It was a pretty stormy night outside I was on my way home from school. I had to stay late because of "acting up" in class, something that was pretty normal for me. Walking home alone was pretty hard for me since I've been diagnosed with ADHD. It's my instinct to want to run or jump; anything other than just walk.

Being winter, Toronto was pretty cold outside. It's about a ten minute walk, but it seemed like an hour. I guess I didn't want to get home more or less. I got back a test which wasn't what my mother would call "acceptable," but it's hard for me to get good grades since I have dyslexia. I try and everything but it's never good enough for my mom or my teachers. Before you ask my dad doesn't care. He never cared he left when I was young, or at least I was told that. I don't remember him at all. My mom always told me I looked like him. Same gold hair and blue eyes, same need to get into trouble. I wish I could have met him. He seemed like a cool guy.

I started to get into the "bad" side of town on my way home. People call it that because of all the alleyways and shady-looking people, but I've never had any problems. Well, at least so far. I started to turn up my iPod, and it had gotten to All American Rejects when I heard something. Being curious-as was my nature-I turned around. All I saw was a trash can spinning on the ground. I shrugged it off, thinking it was a cat or something like that, but I got a feeling that there was someone watching me. Or something.

I was on my final stretch home when all of the sudden I got pulled into an alleyway with a tremendous force. The thing I saw next would scar me for life. It was a giant thing or person-wait let's go with thing-with one eye standing right in front of me. I just stared in awe, or maybe it was horror. There's a fine line between those two, even if I couldn't figure out which I was feeling.

It looked down at me and started laughing. Well at least I was amusing it, I thought sarcastically. I started crawling back until I hit a wall behind me. Looking for anything to help me-a broken bottle or a crowbar or anything to help me-I started to reach around nervously, but then froze in fear. I couldn't move or yell for help. As I would like to put it: I was screwed. It took a step up to me and leaned down; up close it was even uglier.

"This was much easier than I thought it would be. You're not strong at all!" the thing spat.

I wanted to say something witty or something to piss him off, like "You have horrible breath. Here. Have a tic tac," or "You're ugly." But I couldn't say anything. I just froze and gulped down, praying to God for dear life.

It was hard to focus on what was really happening since I had hundreds of thoughts running through my mind like where would my mom would think I was if I didn't come home, would I ever get to meet my dad, and how am I supposed to do my math homework?

I stopped thinking for a second, which wasn't easy to do when mind was racing super fast, and was able to see the giant thing reach for a club on his belt. Where did that thing come from? He started to raise his club like he was about to strike when all of the sudden I heard a yell coming from beside me. I turned to see a boy about the same age as me charge at the giant with a spear. He had a smirk and dark brown hair, but what really mattered was the fact that he was running toward a creature twice his size, and with a spear. In the back of my mind I wondered where you could even get one of those.

The giant turned around, clearly puzzled. He was probably thinking the same thing as me. It looked at me, then the boy. He proceeded to lift his club. As he was taking a swing, I immediately ducked down, not even thinking twice, just barely dodging the club that whizzed over my head. Or so I thought, but then I started to feel a warm, fuzzy feeling on my forehead. I went up to touch it and felt a huge gash. I looked over to the boy who was stabbing and dodging the giant's club. I didn't know what to do. Should I help or just sit there and hope for the best? I chose sit there, but I guess the boy didn't agree.

"Are you going to help me?" he shouted as he rolled over.

I guess I should help him, even though I have no clue how or what he expects me to do. I somehow found he power to stand up and move, so I guess I was starting off fine. It struck me that I didn't have anything to help him with me. He then tossed me a knife, which I managed to catch by some miracle.

"Good luck," I thought I heard him whisper under his breath.

A knife? I barely fight, and when I do it's always with boys my age with my fists. I've never even held a knife, well except for cooking, but there's a big difference between slicing a ham and fighting a one-eyed freak.

I stared at the boy who was apparently losing the fight, trying to figure out what to do. He kept backing up until he hit the wall behind him. The giant was sweating, but so was the boy. I probably should have run, but I was way too wrapped up in their fight.

The giant lifted his club and smacked the spear right out of the boy's hands. I saw the boys face, and by his expression he was defeated. The giant just laughed and brought his club up for a final swing. I knew I had to do something, so I grabbed a piece of rubble that had been shaken loose from when the giant thing hit the wall. I managed to hit him in the head, making his aim go just miss the boy's head. The giant then turned to me the most evil face I have ever seen.

"You shouldn't have done that, half-blood" he roared with some blood drooling out of his mouth.

I didn't know what he said, but I knew that I had to help the boy. I don't know how, but I got this sudden burst of energy. I knew if I didn't do something, the boy and I would be dead. Screw it, I thought and ran at the giant. The giant looked a bit tired, and when I was running at him he looked surprised. I jumped with all my might and shoved my knife into him. I heard a scream, and then gold dust appeared all around me. I wasn't sure of much, but I did know that I had killed the monster thing.

I ran over to the boy who was starting to get up.

"Who...who was that? I said, obviously shocked and more than a bit scared.

"Oh, you know. Just a Cyclopes," he said casually, but at the same time keeping his distance

I figured I could figure out what he meant later, but first I needed to know who he was. "Um...who are you?" I asked.

"My names Chad. I'm a son of Hermes. Who are you?" he retorted.

Cyclopes. Son of Hermes. This falls under the category of a really weird dream. "You don't mean...Hermes, like the Greek god?"

He grinned. "Oh, trust me. It only will get weirder from here on out."

All I could say was, "Oh." Plus, as soon as I said it, I fainted. I know it's not the most manly thing to do, but it had been a long day, and there was way too much action, especially in the last half hour.

When I came to, I was on a horse's back. Don't ask, because I don't know. I looked beside me to see a blur of trees. How fast were we going? I looked to my side to see this Chad kid on another horse, but when I looked forward, I saw a man.

I then fainted again. I'm just getting less and less manly.


End file.
